


Wywróć mój czarno-biały świat na kolorową stronę

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Fluff, Vigilante Route (Telltale)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Walentynkowo-urodzinowy fik tydzień po walentynkach i tydzień przed moimi urodzinami.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Wywróć mój czarno-biały świat na kolorową stronę

**Author's Note:**

> "Aniu, czy wszystkie twoje Batjokesy będą miały tytuły w formie rozkazów?"  
> Nie wiem, proszę państwa, po prostu nie wiem, ale lubię ten trend, więc mooooooże.

Współpraca z Jokerem była jeszcze bardziej wyczerpująca niż patrolowanie w samotności. Nie to, że John był niekompetentny. Wręcz przeciwnie. W jego chudym ciele drzemała niespożyta energia, która podczas pobytu w Arkham ulegała stopniowej atrofii, a która teraz nareszcie znalazła ujście. Był szybki, zwinny i zadziwiająco silny, i z łatwością dopasowywał się do sposobu walki Batmana, dzięki czemu ich duet był praktycznie niepokonany. Bruce nie musiał więc martwić się o bezpieczeństwo partnera, jak byłoby w przypadku Tiffany: John zawsze spadał na cztery łapy.

Nie, problemem były zasady moralne Johna, a konkretnie ich brak. Bruce pogodziłby się z tym niedoborem, gdyby John zaakceptował przynajmniej tę jedną, główną: „nie zabijamy”. Czasem wydawało się, że John rozumiał, dlaczego ta zasada jest dla Batmana tak istotna. Kiwał głową, gdy Bruce wyjaśniał mu, dlaczego Batman nie używa broni, mruczał potakująco, gdy Alfred cytował wyjątki z prawa karnego. A potem wpadali w wir walki i Bruce musiał dzielić uwagę między powalanie przeciwników i powstrzymywanie Johna przed dobijaniem powalonych.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Bruce musiał zaakceptować fakt, że John był typowym dzieckiem Gotham: konflikty lubił rozwiązywać w sposób spektakularny i ostateczny, posługując się argumentem o celu, środkach i ich uświęcaniu. Przynajmniej robi to w służbie dobra, powtarzał sobie Bruce. Mogło być gorzej. Mogli stać po przeciwnych stronach barykady, a wtedy John bez przeszkód dałby upust swojej destrukcyjnej naturze. Jak długo pracowali razem, tak długo Gotham było bezpieczne przed huraganem chaotycznych emocji, jakim był John Doe.

Drugi istotny problem prezentował się tak, że widok Johna w stroju i makijażu Jokera był cholernie rozpraszający. Trudno było skupić się na walce, kiedy Batzbroja uwierała w kroczu. Ale ten problem Bruce wolał zachować dla siebie.

***

_Ślurrrrp._

Bruce nie patrzył na źródło dźwięku, bo dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy, a musiał skoncentrować się na istotniejszych – w tym momencie – sprawach.

\- Możemy już jechać? – spytał zamiast tego, wsłuchując się w szelest i skrzypienie ubrań wiercącego się w siedzeniu obok Johna.

Umówili się w zaułku za Cafe Triste, gdzie Johnowi – ku jego niewypowiedzianej ekstazie – udało się znaleźć pracę dzięki rekomendacji doktor Leland. Na razie jako pomocnik sprzątacza, ale nawet na tym stanowisku miał niemal nieograniczony dostęp do gastronomicznej oferty kafejki. Właściciel nie był na tyle głupi, by trzepać byłego pacjenta Arkham po zbyt lepkich łapkach. Przez ostatni miesiąc John żywił się więc praktycznie tylko ciastkami i koktajlami mlecznymi, ale jakimś cudem wciąż mieścił się w swoich obcisłych kamizelkach i skrojonych do sylwetki surdutach. Może tak działał jego naturalny metabolizm, a może zawdzięczał to regularnemu wysiłkowi fizycznemu, jaki towarzyszył patrolowaniu miasta.

Skoro już mowa o mieszczeniu się, Batmobilowi ledwo udało się wcisnąć w uliczkę za kafejką, ale przynajmniej nie zwracał na siebie przedwczesnej uwagi podczas wymuszonego postoju. John pojawił się dziesięć minut po umówionym czasie, z największym kubkiem na wynos w ręce, zaciskając krwiście czerwone wargi na kolorowej, pasiastej słomce i głęboko wciągając policzki. Bruce szybko odwrócił wzrok i poczekał, aż John usadowi się na siedzeniu pasażera.

\- Mhmmmm – odparł John. Brzmiało to bardziej jak lubieżny pomruk rozkoszy niż odpowiedź na jego pytanie, ale Bruce zdecydował, że John potwierdzał.

_Ślurrrrrp._

Bruce przekręcił kluczyk i uruchomił silnik. Razem z nim w Batmobilu włączyła się stacja radiowa.

_Go, Johnny, go, go, Johnny, be good._

John łypnął na Bruce’a z irytacją, nie przestając ślurpać.

\- Serio, Brucie?

\- Absolutny przypadek – zapewnił Bruce. Zabębnił palcami o kierownicę w takt muzyki, lawirując między stojącymi w ciasnej alejce śmietnikami. Kiedy Batmobil znalazł się na ulicy, depnął w gaz. – Ale skoro już o tym mowa... – nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni, uniósł prawą dłoń z odgiętym małym palcem. Gdy John nie zareagował, pokiwał nim ponaglająco. – _John_.

John ślurpnął z wyjątkową agresją, zamamrotał coś pod nosem i zagiął swój mały palec wokół Bruce'owego.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, obiecuję.

\- Co obiecujesz, John? – spytał Bruce z naciskiem.

\- Że wszyscy przeżyją! Jezus, czasem jesteś taki upierdliwy, wiesz? – Koktajl mleczny zabulgotał jeszcze agresywniej. – Tylko co nam z tego przyjdzie, Brucie? Przenosimy bandytów z miejsca na miejsce. Z ulicy do Blackgate, z Blackgate do Arkham, z Arkham są wypuszczani, bo zwodzą psychiatrów dobrym zachowaniem… – Siorbanie nieco przycichło. – Znaczy, nie mówię z doświadczenia, oczywiście. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Bruce pominął pytanie milczeniem, ale John był zbyt pochłonięty użalaniem się nad swoim niesprawiedliwym losem, by się tym przejąć.

\- Nie lepiej byłoby usuwać problem raz na zawsze, Brucie? Ty i te twoje głupie zasady! Nie rozumiesz, że razem moglibyśmy oczyścić Gotham z przestępczego plugastwa?

\- John. Ty też jeszcze niedawno byłeś „przestępczym plugastwem". Według policji, oczywiście.

\- Tak się cieszę, że to doprecyzowałeś, Brucie – burknął John. – I nie masz racji. Może moje metody nie pokrywały się z twoimi kryształowo czystymi standardami, ale zawsze stałem po twojej stronie.

\- Jeśli chcesz stać po mojej stronie, musisz pamiętać o moich zasadach. I dlatego ci o nich przypominam. Kolejny raz.

\- Jeśli mi nie ufasz, może łatwiej byłoby nałożyć mi smycz i przywiązać do stołu? – warknął John. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i uparcie wbił wzrok w przewijający się za oknem miejski pejzaż. Jego dłoń zaciskała się na styropianowym kubku na tyle mocno, że wieczko groziło wystrzeleniem w powietrze. Bruce wolałby nie ścierać rozlanego koktajlu z delikatnej elektronicznej konsoli Batmobilu. – Miałbyś mnie zawsze na oku i mógłbyś kontrolować każdy mój ruch.

Bruce nie pozwolił fantazji, którą przywołały te słowa, zapuścić korzenie w jego libido. Co się z nim działo? John naprawdę wyzwalał w nim najmroczniejsze instynkty i najgłębiej ukryte pragnienia.

\- To nie to, że ci nie ufam, John – odparł, wdzięczny modulatorowi głosu, który ukrył zdradziecką chrypkę. – Po prostu wiem, że niektóre sytuacje, w których czasem się znajdujemy, są dla ciebie wyzwaniem. Chcę ci dać jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Światełko, za którym możesz podążać, żeby nie zagubić się w chaosie świata. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, ze jestem twoim światłem poza murami Arkham. Nie denerwuj się, jeśli wziąłem tę rolę trochę za bardzo do serca.

John milczał przez chwilę, wciąż wpatrzony w okno. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedzmy, że przyjąłem twoją wersję. Hej, musisz tego spróbować!

Umysł Bruce’a rzadko nadążał za karuzelą nastrojów Johna, więc kiedy pasiasta słomka ukłuła go w wargę, niemal podskoczył w fotelu.

\- Co jest…

\- No spróbuj, spróbuj – zachęcił John. Jego zielone tęczówki jarzyły się jadowicie na tle smolistego cienia rozsmarowanego na kształt półmaski na jego twarzy. – Podziękujesz mi, zobaczysz.

Na moment Bruce cofnął się do tamtego dnia sprzed ponad roku, gdy Harley podetkała mu pod nos jej koktajl tuż przed tym, jak zmusiła go do obrabowania własnej firmy. Wtedy odmówił – oczywiście – ale teraz, widząc ekscytację na twarzy Johna, rozchylił wolno wargi i wziął słomkę do ust. Na ułamek sekundy przed tym jego mózg zarejestrował czerwony ślad szminki na plastiku i Bruce wciągnął słodki płyn, na wpół oczekując, że będzie smakował jak John – cokolwiek to oznaczało.

Koktajl smakował jak koktajl. Nutka ananasa, jagód, posmak trawy cytrynowej. Rozpuszczająca zęby słodycz.

\- Ugh – powiedział Bruce. – Nie wiem, jak możesz pić coś takiego. Przecież to płynny cukier.

John, który ani na moment nie oderwał wzroku od jego ust, powoli przesunął językiem po soczyście czerwonych wargach.

\- Mam swoje powody, Brucie – odparł i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Jego głos był niski i lekko chrapliwy.

Myśli Bruce’a rozbiegły się w poszukiwaniu przyczyny, która wyjaśniałaby Johnową obsesję na punkcie słodyczy, jak również owo mrugnięcie, i znalazły tylko jedną, której Bruce wolał nie tykać. Nie w tej chwili, gdy gotowali się do rozbicia gangu przyjmującego właśnie w dokach transport halucynogennych i śmiercionośnych narkotyków. Może później, kiedy będzie sam.

John wetknął słomkę w usta i wciągnął głęboko policzki, wciąż na niego patrząc.

**_Śśślurrpppp._ **

Bruce patrzył przed siebie.

***

Przyczaili się na dachu magazynu. Na przystani przed nimi uwijali się ludzie, przenosząc nieoznakowane skrzynie z pokładu _Lady of Gotham_ do ciężarówek. Bruce zacisnął zęby. Widział już, co nawet niewielka dawka „czerwonej królowej” może zrobić z człowiekiem. Ilość skrzyń wskazywała, że narkotyku starczyłoby na zatrucie miasta dwukrotnie większego niż Gotham.

Dach był na tyle wąski, że czuł ucisk ramienia przycupniętego obok Johna. Doe zdawał się wibrować z ekscytacji. Nawet terapia i regularnie przyjmowane farmaceutyki nie potrafiły sprawić, by wyzbył się fascynacji przemocą i niebezpieczeństwem; była ona częścią jego osobowości, która ujawniała się przede wszystkim w takich momentach. Leki jedynie hamowały jej niekontrolowane wybuchy.

Bruce bardzo nie lubił przyznawać przed samym sobą, że ten mroczny aspekt charakteru Johna był równie pociągający jak jego barwna powierzchowność.

\- Mamy ich jak herbatkę na tacy, Brucie – wysyczał John podnieconym szeptem. – Ja zdejmę tamtego i tamtego, ty tamtego, to wystawi nas na cel, ale jak wyeliminuję tamtego, to będziesz mógł przydusić tamtego…

\- John – przerwał Bruce. – Pozwól mi pomyśleć.

John z frustracją wyrzucił ramiona w górę.

\- Przecież właśnie zrobiłem to za ciebie! Nie słuchałeś! Nigdy nie słuchasz!

Bruce wyciszył jego głos i skupił się na skanowaniu scenerii wzrokiem. Przeciwników było dużo, ale wspólnie z Johnem nie powinni mieć problemów z rozbrojeniem większości z nich, zanim reszta połapie się, co się dzieje. Oprzyrządowanie prekonstrukcyjne Bathełmu zredukowało trójwymiarową przystań do siatki i wektorów, podświetliło broń i przedmioty mogące być wykorzystane w walce i wyznaczyło optymalną kolejność ataków zarówno dla niego samego, jak i dla Johna.

\- Zrobimy tak – powiedział Bruce do pustki przy swoim boku.

Bardziej zirytowany niż zaniepokojony spojrzał w górę i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się chwycić połę purpurowego surduta, który odlatywał już ku górze, wznoszony linką Jokerowej kotwicy. John zaskrzeczał, gdy Bruce bezceremonialnie ściągnął go z powrotem na dół i przycisnął do dachu magazynu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął Bruce. – Mieliśmy działać wspólnie! Synchronicznie!

\- Wieki byś się zastanawiał, zanim byś się ruszył! Znudziło mi się patrzenie na ciebie – John zaszamotał się w jego uścisku, wyraźnie zły. – Dlaczego nie potrafisz być bardziej spontaniczny? To bijatyka w porcie, nie zadanie logiczne! Szczegóły możesz ustalać w trakcie.

\- Każda bijatyka wymaga strategii.

\- Dałem ci strategię. Zignorowałeś ją! Czy ty w ogóle masz do mnie chociaż kapkę zaufania, Brucie? – W głosie Johna zabrzmiała taka desperacja, że Bruce poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Mimo pewności, że właśnie powstrzymał Johna przed _spontanicznym_ rzuceniem się prosto w ramiona śmierci.

\- Oczywiście, że mam – odparł. Odsunął się i pozwolił Johnowi usiąść. John dość ostentacyjnie otrzepał ramiona surduta, wciąż patrząc na niego żałośnie. – Dlatego jesteś tu ze mną, zamiast oglądać seriale we własnym pokoju.

\- Więc przestań prowadzić mnie za rączkę i daj mi pracować! Moglibyśmy w tej chwili dorzynać ostatniego z nich, gdybyś mi nie przeszkodził, eee, obezwładniać, chciałem oczywiście powiedzieć – poprawił się szybko John pod groźnym wzrokiem Bruce’a. – Jej, Bruce, strasznie drażliwy dzisiaj jesteś. Nie wyspałeś się?

\- Nic dziwnego, że Superman pracuje solo – powiedział kwaśno Bruce. John posłał mu spojrzenie, które w teorii miało kastrować, ale w praktyce zadziałało odwrotnie.

\- Masz szczęście, że jesteś taki ładny, Brucie, bo zbyt często mam ochotę przydzwonić ci w ten fantastycznie ukształtowany podbródek, ale to byłaby zbrodnia przeciwko sztuce. Powiedz w takim razie, co robimy.

John miał talent do wtrącania niespodziewanych komplementów w najbardziej absurdalnych sytuacjach i z jakiegoś powodu Bruce, dla którego niezobowiązujące flirtowanie było przecież drugą naturą, nigdy nie potrafił ich przyjąć z beztroskim wdziękiem, z jakim przyjmował umizgi gothamskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej obojga płci. Być może dlatego, że nawet gdy bombastyczne komplementy Johna padały w napiętej, jak teraz, atmosferze, John zawsze patrzył na niego z nieukrywaną, pozbawioną wstydu adoracją.

Teraz też pod jego laserowo skupionym, gorącym wzrokiem Bruce zrobił się lekko różowy na policzkach. Miał nadzieję, że obramowanie maski rzuca na odsłoniętą część jego twarzy wystarczająco duży cień, by John tego nie zauważył. Otworzył usta.

\- Och, Bruce, patrz! – John zerknął w bok i przypadł nagle do krawędzi magazynu, momentalnie zapominając, że byli w środku ważnej rozmowy. – Jest ich więcej!

Bruce westchnął. John miał rację: między kontenerami przemykały zamaskowane postacie, najprawdopodobniej członkowie rywalizującego gangu.

\- Zakładam, że nie chcesz poczekać, aż się wzajemnie powybijają? – spytał John. Znów wibrował z ekscytacji. Sięgnął do pasa, gdzie w pochewkach tkwił zestaw Jokerangów, i wybił na nich niecierpliwy rytm palcami.

W odpowiedzi Bruce jedynie przewrócił oczami. Za białymi wizjerami hełmu nie było to widoczne, ale John i tak zaśmiał się cicho.

Bruce ponownie uruchomił program taktyczny w wizjerze. Bathełm przekalibrował poprzednie ustawienia i wytyczył nową strategię. Tym razem mogło być ciężko, biorąc pod uwagę, że każdy z nowo przybyłych miał ze sobą broń palną. Zbroja Batmana była kuloodporna, ale Joker nie nosił nawet kevlarowej kamizelki.

\- Ja wezmę na siebie ogień – zdecydował, upewniwszy się, że John wciąż przy nim klęczy. – Ty ubezpieczaj mnie z daleka. Kiedy na dole trochę się przerzedzi, możesz do mnie dołączyć. Zaczniemy po cichu, więc na razie nic nie rób.

Johnowi na moment zrzedła mina, ale po chwili znów się uśmiechnął, dość cierpko wprawdzie, i zatarł ręce.

\- Czego tylko sobie życzysz, Brucie. Dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział słodkim głosem. – Po powrocie do Dymfny zamówię sobie smycz, żebyś miał jeszcze więcej kontroli. Wiem, że sekretnie o tym marzysz. Może nawet poproszę kuratora, żeby oddał mnie pod twoją opiekę? Chciałbyś mieć nade mną prawną władzę, Brucie?

Rumieniec powrócił na policzki Bruce’a i tym razem nie ulegało wątpliwości, że John go zauważył, bo jego śmiech przeszedł w triumfalny, zły chichot.

Na dole rozbrzmiały pojedyncze strzały. Bruce wyjrzał za krawędź dachu, John, wciąż dygoczący ze śmiechu, zrobił to samo. Tuż pod nimi przebiegł uzbrojony opryszek i tylko nagła, ogłuszająca seria z karabinu uchroniła ich przed ujawnieniem ich kryjówki.

\- Ciszej! – syknął Bruce. – Usłyszą cię.

Ale chichot narastał i nabierał coraz bardziej upiornego charakteru, i mimo że John z całych sił przycisnął dłoń do ust – a potem i drugą – nie był w stanie go stłamsić.

\- B-bruce – wyjąkał, krztusząc się od śmiechu. Oczy zaczynały mu łzawić z wysiłku. – N-nie mogę…

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Bruce pocałował go.

Śmiech ucichł jak ręką odjął. John wydał zaskoczony dźwięk i zamarł, ale pozwolił się całować, więc Bruce zaryzykował i przywarł mocniej do jego warg. Przez kilka chwil zmuszał się do uwierzenia, że wszystko było w porządku, ale w końcu John odepchnął go gwałtownie, aż Bruce musiał zrobić krok do tyłu, żeby nie upaść. John wpatrywał się w niego, a jego oczy były ogromne i puste.

\- Co to było?

Bruce milczał przez chwilę, usiłując przeniknąć wyraz twarzy Johna, ale nic nie mógł z niej wyczytać. Wciąż czuł w ustach smak szminki. Miał nadzieję, że nie rozmazała mu się na twarzy – wystarczyło, że czekała ich ciężka przeprawa z przestępcami, nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać dodatkowo złośliwych komentarzy z ich strony, ale wytarcie ust na oczach Johna byłoby teraz śmiertelnym błędem – ta na wargach Johna wydawała się nienaruszona.

\- Byłeś za głośny.

Oczy zmniejszyły się i John odwrócił głowę.

\- Och.

Bruce przeklął w myślach swoje tchórzostwo.

\- I od dawna chciałem...

\- Nie rób tego, Bruce – wysyczał John z niespodziewaną furią w głosie. – Nie baw się moimi uczuciami.

\- Ja nie... – zaczął Bruce, ale nagła kanonada przecięła tok jego myśli i przypomniała, gdzie się znajdowali. – John… Możemy o tym później porozmawiać?

\- Och, bez obaw. Nie wypuszczę cię, zanim o tym nie porozmawiamy. Długo i konkretnie. – John odwrócił się na pięcie, podrzucając w powietrze dwa Jokerangi i łapiąc je bez trudu. Bruce nigdy nie przestał podziwiać, jak szybko i z jaką łatwością John nauczył się nimi posługiwać. Obserwowanie tej żonglerki zawsze sprawiało, że zbroja Batmana stawała się jakby nieco cieplejsza. – I zapomnij o osłanianiu cię z dystansu. Jesteśmy w tym razem. Za mną, wspólniku.

Mimo złości na samego siebie Bruce pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

***

Po spakowaniu gangsterów w stylowe kajdanki i zostawieniu ich Gordonowi Bruce zamierzał odwieźć Johna do Świętej Dymfny, ale John odmówił.

\- Mieliśmy o czymś porozmawiać, Brucie. Chyba nie próbujesz się wykręcić, co?

Wrócili więc do Jaskini, gdzie Bruce z ulgą ściągnął hełm i rękawice, a John udał się za Alfredem na górę, do pokoju, w którym przechowywał strój Jokera i trochę normalnych ubrań, aby nie wracać do siebie w pełnym makijażu. Jego alter ego nie było wprawdzie dla nikogo tajemnicą, ale Bruce zdołał go przekonać – z trudem – że pokazywanie się w ośrodku resocjalizacyjnym w przebraniu kogoś, kto jeszcze rok temu skutecznie sterroryzował miasto, nie było mądrym pomysłem. John kręcił nosem i mamrotał pod nim z irytacją, ale w końcu przyjął argumentację Bruce’a do wiadomości.

Nie było go tak długo, że Bruce zdążył się zrelaksować i niemal zapomnieć, że John miał powód, aby tu z nim przyjechać. Pogrążył się w pracy, przeglądając zgromadzone w Bazie akta dotyczące gangów, które właśnie rozbili, i wprowadzając adnotacje w kartach postaci, które nie będą już sprawiały kłopotów. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. John miał rację, oczywiście: zamykanie przestępców w Blackgate i Arkham było tylko tymczasowym rozwiązaniem i prędzej czy później Batman będzie musiał stanąć z niektórymi z nich twarzą w twarz po raz drugi i kolejny, w niekończącym się ciągu frustrujących przepychanek. Ale dla Bruce’a nie miało to znaczenia. Nikt, nawet najbardziej bezwzględny zbrodniarz nie zasługiwał na śmierć. Każdy miał szansę na odkupienie.

Platforma z tyłu Jaskini zamruczała, sygnalizując, że John wracał z posiadłości. Kiedy szczęknęła jej żelazna furtka i na posadzce rozbrzmiały powolne kroki, Bruce zerknął przez ramię. John miał na sobie swój typowy zestaw kolorów, podkreślających bladość jego cery do tego stopnia, że wydawała się przezroczysta: fioletową koszulę usianą drobnymi, bladoróżowymi rombami, ciemnozieloną, obcisłą kamizelkę i spodnie od marynarki w nieco jaśniejszym odcieniu. W kamizelce tkwił intensywnie czerwony, pluszowy kwiat. Rękawy koszuli były podwinięte do łokci, a kilka górnych guzików tradycyjnie już rozpiętych. Bruce szybko odwrócił wzrok od kuszącego zagłębienia u podstawy równie kuszącej szyi.

John usiadł z impetem na konsoli pod głównym monitorem, odtrącając biodrem spoczywający na niej hełm.

\- W twoim Batprysznicu zmieściłoby się osiem osób, Brucie – oznajmił, machając nogami w powietrzu. – Ale musisz zainwestować w Batżel do Batkąpieli. Musiałem pożyczyć od Alfreda płyn do płukania tkanin, żeby nie pachnieć tym obrzydliwym „męskim” Batpiżmem.

\- Czy ty robisz sobie żarty z mojego służbowego nazewnictwa?

\- Ależ, Brucie, ja i żarty? – John zrobił urażoną minę. – Chyba pomyliłeś mnie z jakimś innym Jokerem. „Służbowe”, też coś. Po prostu przyznaj, że masz fioła na punkcie nietoperzy, nie mnie oceniać twoje zdrowie psychiczne, ale mogę polecić ci dobrego specjalistę. To co my tu mamy? – Spojrzał na monitor. Musiał wykręcać głowę do tyłu, żeby widzieć, na co patrzył Bruce. Nie ułatwiało to bynajmniej Bruce’owi skupienia się na pracy; długa szyja Johna była tuż obok, gładka, biała i pachnąca słodko-kwiatowym płynem Coccolino. Zagłębienie kusiło niczym wrota śnieżnobiałych piekieł.

\- Według Batkomputera… – zaczął Bruce i urwał, gdy John wyszczerzył się drwiąco. – Ugh. Według mojej Bazy…

\- Batbazy.

\- …udało nam się dzisiaj przejąć tylko część towaru. Dron namierzył połączenia telefoniczne z Portem Adams i Tricorner. Zawiadomiłem Gordona, aby wysłał tam swoich ludzi i miał baczenie na wpływające statki.

\- Czyli my mamy już dzisiaj wolne?

\- Batman nigdy nie ma wolnego, John.

John przewrócił oczami.

\- Te Batfrazesy nie działają tak dobrze, kiedy nie masz na sobie Bathełmu. Twój normalny głos zdradza, jak głupio one brzmią. – Sięgnął po maskę Batmana leżącą obok jego biodra i przyjrzał jej się ze wszystkich stron. – Jak się to włącza? Ech, nieważne. – Nałożył hełm i wyburczał głębokim, poważnym głosem: – Batman nigdy nie ma wolnego, Bruce.

Bruce musiał przyznać, że nie brzmiało to najmądrzej.

John spoważniał jeszcze bardziej. Nachylił się nieco do Bruce’a; świetliste wizjery okularowe zwęziły się, wyczuwając sensorami ruch powiek pod hełmem. Długi, biały podbródek wyglądał niemal trupio w otoczeniu matowej czerni hełmu. Mimo że John nie uruchomił modyfikatora, jego głos stał się jeszcze głębszy i niższy, jak pomruk dzikiej bestii.

\- Jestem Batciemnością – powiedział cicho. – Wymierzam Batsprawiedliwość. Jestem… Batman! – Przy ostatnim słowie nie wytrzymał, zachichotał i jego wargi rozciągnęły się w upiornie szeroki, odsłaniający czerwone dziąsła uśmiech.

Bruce’a przeszył dreszcz. Wykrzywiony diabolicznie John wyglądał jak jakiś zdeprawowany, zły do szpiku kości Batman z innego wymiaru. Patrząc na niego, nietrudno było zrozumieć, dlaczego jego uśmiech wzbudzał w wielu ludziach nieufność lub wręcz atawistyczny lęk.

Bruce prócz niepokoju poczuł też jednak znajome uwieranie w kroczu.

John chichotał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym ściągnął hełm i położył go na kolanach.

\- Pachnie twoją wodą kolońską – powiedział. Patrzył na hełm, gładząc go delikatnie między uszami. – Ładnie. Dlaczego twój żel pod prysznic tak ładnie nie pachnie? Czy kevlar można płukać płynem do tkanin? Dlaczego te uszka są takie małe? Nietoperze posługują się sonarem, powinieneś mieć takie wielkie, wiercące się łopaty, jak gacek…

Nie wyglądało na to, by John oczekiwał reakcji na swoją gadaninę, więc Bruce wrócił do przewijania kartoteki i aktualizowania Bazy. Głos Johna stał się niezrozumiałym, uspokajającym tłem, z którego co jakiś czas do świadomości Bruce’a docierało pojedyncze sensowne słowo. Jak jego imię.

\- Hej, Brucie…

\- Tak, John?

Kiedy John nie odpowiadał, Bruce oderwał w końcu wzrok od monitora i spojrzał na niego. John patrzył na swoje dłonie, splecione na udach wokół hełmu.

\- Mówiłeś serio? Wtedy, w magazynie. Kiedy mnie p-pocałowałeś.

A jednak. Bruce miał tchórzliwą nadzieję, że John zapomniał, tak jak zdawał się zapominać wiele spraw, które Bruce usiłował wbić mu w pamięć. Ale może im prędzej przez to przebrną, tym prędzej będą mogli zostawić to godne pożałowania zdarzenie za sobą. Albo może… pójść ku czemuś nowemu.

\- Ja nigdy nie żartuję – zażartował. John parsknął, ale w oczach wciąż miał niepewność. Bruce położył dłoń na jego udzie i wyczuł, jak przez ciało Johna przebiega dreszcz. Nie cofnął ręki. – Mówiłem prawdę – powiedział poważnie. – Nie mógłbym ci skłamać, John.

John rzucił mu spojrzenie spode łba.

\- Historia mówi inaczej – burknął. Znów zaczął kiwać nogami i Bruce czuł poruszenia mięśni pod dłonią. Zacisnął lekko palce i nogi przestały nerwowo podrygiwać.

\- Nie mógłbym skłamać w takiej sprawie – poprawił się. Faktem było, że w przeszłości wielokrotnie pomijał prawdę w rozmowach z Johnem. Ale wtedy chodziło o walkę z Paktem, o ochronę Gotham, o sprawy publiczne. O sprawy Batmana. Batman – i Bruce Wayne, kiedy w grę wchodziła praca – manipulował ludźmi, ale Bruce wiedział, że w sprawach prywatnych liczy się tylko szczerość. Kłamstwa i tajemnice zatruwały relacje.

Bruce z wahaniem uniósł dłoń i zatrzymał ją w pół gestu. John popatrzył na nią, potem na Bruce’a i nachylił się nieco. Jego policzek znalazł się kilka milimetrów od zawieszonej w powietrzu dłoni, a wtedy Bruce pokonał resztę dystansu i dotknął tej nienaturalnie białej twarzy, na wpół spodziewając się, że będzie gładka i zimna jak marmur, ale nie, policzek był ciepły i idealnie dopasowany do kształtu jego dłoni. John przymknął oczy i wtulił w nią twarz. Wypuścił powietrze w długim wydechu, jakby wstrzymywał je od dłuższej chwili. Oddech owionął rękę Bruce’a ciepłem i wilgocią; chwilę później John ujął w dłoń jego przegub i pocałował go lekko w miejscu, gdzie pod cienką skórą coraz mocniej pulsowała krew. Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, niebezpiecznie, aż jego czoło oparło się o czoło Bruce’a. Przesunął dłoń w dół, po kevlarowym karwaszu, po nałokcicy, po wypukłym emblemacie nietoperza na napierśniku i westchnął z rozmarzeniem.

\- Jesteś tak ładny, Brucie. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jesteś tu ze mną i że… Na pewno jesteś prawdziwy? – W ustach kogokolwiek innego brzmiałoby to jak flirtowanie, ale ręce Johna wędrowały po zbroi nie tak, jakby ją pieściły, ale jakby John upewniał się, że Bruce rzeczywiście tam jest. – Nie rozpłyniesz się w powietrzu, jak wcześniej? – Dłonie dotarły do podbródka i ust Bruce’a i John przycisnął palce nieco mocniej. – Jesteś bardziej materialny niż wtedy…

Bruce otworzył usta, a John wybrał ten moment, by uszczypnąć go w wargę.

\- Jezus! – Bruce szarpnął głową. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Upewniam się, że nie śnię – wyjaśnił John.

\- Szczypie się siebie samego, nie innych! – Bruce sprawdził językiem, czy warga jest cała. Nie wyczuł smaku krwi, tylko zagłębienie od paznokci.

\- Och. Nie wiedziałem – odparł John, ale w jego oczach błyszczały kurwiki, gdy bez żenady obserwował język Bruce’a. Wyciągnął obie ręce i parokrotnie zacisnął i rozprostował palce w przywołującym geście. – Chodź, pocałuję i się zagoi.

Bruce patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – powiedział w końcu i pozwolił, by chichoczący John wciągnął go między swoje uda i wpił się w jego obolałą wargę.

Usta Johna miały smak miodu, ciężki, słodki, uderzający prosto do głowy. Szminka smakowa? Błyszczyk? Ale brakowało tego woskowego posmaku, który Bruce utożsamiał z produktami do ust. Ta słodycz była całkowicie naturalna, a przynajmniej tak smakowała. Bruce wplótł palce we włosy Johna i przesunął usta na jego podbródek, wzdłuż linii szczęki, na tę białą, łabędzią szyję, która w odpowiedzi wydłużyła się, gdy John odgiął głowę do tyłu. Każdy fragment jego skóry smakował równie słodko, tu i ówdzie z akcentami owocowymi.

\- To makijaż? – spytał Bruce lekko zdyszanym głosem.

\- Co, Brucie?

\- Ten słodki smak. Miodowy? Bananowy?

John wyszczerzył zęby.

\- To w stu procentach tylko i wyłącznie ja.

\- Niemożliwe…

\- Pytałeś, dlaczego jem tyle słodyczy – zamruczał John prosto w jego usta. – No to masz odpowiedź.

\- Niemożliwe – powtórzył Bruce. – Nie można zmienić smaku ciała, jedząc słodycze.

John uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Musisz zaktualizować definicję słowa „niemożliwe", Brucie.

Bruce absolutnie mu nie wierzył, ale im dłużej się całowali, tym bardziej ten odurzająco miodowy smak nie tylko nie znikał, ale też stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny, do tego stopnia, że w pewnym momencie Bruce przyłapał się na ssaniu języka Johna jak lizaka i zastanawianiu się, czy reszta jego ciała jest równie słodka. John chichotał triumfalnie, jakby słyszał jego myśli.

Bruce oderwał się w końcu od niego. Jego palce wciąż bawiły się włosami Johna; były miękkie i sprężyste, a ich dziwaczna barwa wahała się od ciemnego brązu, poprzez głęboką zieleń, do widocznych tu i ówdzie kosmyków o kolorze świeżej trawy.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić, czy to naturalny kolor? – John poruszył brwiami.

\- Mowy nie ma, żeby był... – zaczął Bruce, ale John nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Odepchnął go nagle, aż Bruce zatoczył się do tyłu i zatrzymał dopiero na stole kartograficznym, siadając na nim ciężko ze zgrzytem zbroi i roztrącając porozstawiane na nim pionki i markery. John wdrapał się na niego z drapieżnym uśmiechem i przysiadł na jego udach, i wszelkie logiczne myśli zginęły, zatopione w upojnej, lepkiej słodyczy niezbyt wprawnych, ale bardzo entuzjastycznych pocałunków.

Bruce położył dłonie na talii Johna i gładził ją poprzez warstwę kolorowych ubrań, a kiedy John zamruczał zachęcająco, wsunął palce pod materiał i dotknął nagiego ciała. John odsunął się z westchnieniem.

\- Coś mnie zawsze zastanawiało – odezwał się, wplatając palce w krótkie włosy na karku Bruce’a i lekko drapiąc skórę paznokciami.

\- Mhhm? – wymruczał Bruce prosto w zagłębienie szyi Johna. Jego kształt okazał się idealny, by zatopić w nim język i przygryzać delikatną skórę skrywającą mięśnie obojczykowe. Słodki, miodowy posmak doprowadzał go do szaleństwa; był pewien, że na białej skórze Johna ślady jego zębów i ssania będą się utrzymywać przez kilka tygodni. Widoczne dla wszystkich, bo John nigdy nie dopinał górnych guzików koszuli.

\- Jakim cudem cała ta aparatura nie jest pokryta warstwą nietoperzego guana?

Bruce znieruchomiał.

\- I te podziemne wodospady… Bardzo klimatyczne, ale czy nie powodują spięć w elektronice? – John wciąż miarowo gładził jego kark, ale wnioskując z ruchu mięśni i ścięgien szyjnych pod zębami Bruce’a, wykręcał głowę, by rozglądać się po Jaskini. – Albo reumatyzmu? To nie może być korzystne dla twojego zdrowia, Brucie, a już na pewno nie dla twojego staruszka.

\- John – wymamrotał Bruce z desperacją w jego łabędzią szyję. – Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym później? Mamy coś ciekawszego do roboty.

\- Każdą rozmowę przekładasz na później! Ja mam podzielną uwagę, Brucie.

Bruce miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć, że uwagi Johna zwykle ledwo starcza na jedną rzecz, która jej wymaga, co widać było na załączonym obrazku, ale zamiast tego powrócił do ssania i przygryzania i John natychmiast roztopił się w jego ramionach, chichocząc cicho w jego ucho.

\- Zamierzasz pieprzyć mnie w swojej Batjaskini, Brucie? – wionął uwodzicielsko, ocierając się wymownie o ochraniacz na krocze. Bruce zadygotał lekko na dźwięk przekleństwa. W ustach Johna, który zwykle preferował bardziej cenzuralne słownictwo, zabrzmiało wyjątkowo wulgarnie i podniecająco. – Reumatyzm reumatyzmem, ale nie powiem nie.

\- Myślę, że wolałbyś wygodniejsze miejsce. Nie sądzę, żebyś... – Bruce zająknął się. – Znaczy, nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał przedtem wiele okazji, żeby...

\- Żeby co, Brucie? – John łypnął na niego z irytacją, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Żeby pozwolić czyimś nietoperzom hulać po mojej własnej jaskini, tak?

Bruce przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli to twój pierwszy raz, to chciałbym, żeby było ci wygodnie.

\- Och, o to się nie martw. Jestem pewien, że ty masz wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia za nas dwóch i zrobisz wszystko, żeby było mi dobrze. Prawda? – Oczy Johna zmrużyły się nagle, a usta rozciągnęły w uśmiechu, w którym nie było nic niewinnego. – Zrobisz wszystko, żeby mnie zadowolić, Brucie? – Białe palce zacisnęły się mocniej we włosach Bruce’a i szarpnęły lekko, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu. Bruce otworzył szeroko oczy i sapnął, czując, jak na policzki wypełza mu ciemny rumieniec. – Odpowiedz.

Bruce przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko, upiornie i absolutnie zniewalająco.

\- Grzeczny nietoperz.

***

Kiedy Bruce obudził się nad ranem, obolały w najbardziej intymnych miejscach i opleciony kończynami Johna niczym pechowa ofiara wyposzczonej ośmiornicy, przyszło mu do głowy, że w towarzystwie Johna rzeczywiście będzie musiał poważnie zastanowić się nad definicją tego, co uważał za możliwe i niemożliwe. W końcu John miał rację: Batjaskinia powinna być zagrzebana pod pozostałościami po nietoperzach, Batsprzęt nie miał prawa działać w tak wilgotnym miejscu, a on i John należeli do tak różnych światów, jakby sam los stworzył ich tylko po to, by stawali przeciwko sobie w odwiecznej walce Dobra ze Złem.

A jednak.


End file.
